<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the world chose me; i'm choosing you by vinndetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337514">the world chose me; i'm choosing you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta'>vinndetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As survivors/veterans of the Second Wizarding War, it sometimes feels like they're the only two that understand each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the world chose me; i'm choosing you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts">Melacka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope this is alright! i haven't written a lot of hp fic so i hope this is still enjoyable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry loses his voice, it's an outrage, a disaster, a catastrophe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How will you inspire all of us? The new generations? The jaded older folks?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, we'll get you to a voice specialist. They'll fix you right up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pulls away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pulls away from it all into Neville’s arms. It’s the safest place he’s ever been in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t want to be <em>fixed</em>, he doesn’t want to be <em>idolized</em>, he just wants to <em>exist</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neville strokes his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one talks. Harry doesn't have to speak hoarsely, not anymore. They both listen to unspoken words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's understood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>